


Вторые шансы

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Kudos: 8





	Вторые шансы

Система несовершенна. Джон знает это похлеще любого из тех, кто просиживает свои задницы в кабинетах и издаёт тупые указы, несоблюдение которых карается как минимум штрафом, а как максимум — отстранением от службы.

Система не даёт вторых шансов таким людям как Линч. По правде сказать, она не даёт их никому, но Джон почему-то попал в кучку счастливчиков, которым улыбнулась судьба. Конечно, своей удачей он обязан в первую очередь Сандре и будет обязан ей до конца своих дней, но ведь и Линчу могло повезти. «Если бы Линч не был отъявленным психопатом», — поправляет себя Джон. Если бы он не проявлял агрессию, не демонстрировал неподчинение, не убивал ни в чём не повинных людей. Джон же не убивает людей, только бездушных андроидов, превращая их в кучу металлолома и беспощадно пуская в расход.

Джон неосознанно продолжает проводить параллели между собой и Линчем и далеко не сразу осознаёт, что за спиной вот уже пару минут стоит Дориан, полностью пришедший в себя после длительной подзарядки.

— Ты не он, — говорит Дориан, словно прочитав мысли Джона. — Линч — убийца, а ты честный коп. Ты не убиваешь людей для забавы.

— Его списали, сбросили со счетов. Ему не дали даже попробовать. Неудивительно, что он слетел с катушек.

— Зато удивительно, что ты продолжаешь винить себя, — Дориан качает головой, снова попав в самую точку.

— Из-за меня погибло много людей.

— Но ты не убийца.

— Я расстрелял пару-тройку эмиксов, — настаивает Джон.

— Но ты всё равно не убийца.

— Я регулярно хочу придушить Ричарда.

— Джо-о-он.

— Хочешь сказать, я напрасно так загоняюсь?

— Вот именно. Пойдём, поедим твоей дурацкой лапши.

— Ты не ешь.

— Возможно, я сделаю в этот раз исключение.

— Возможно? То есть ты можешь есть?

— У меня широкий функционал.

— И что же ещё ты можешь делать?

— Уверен, что хочешь об этом знать?

— Удиви меня.

— Я могу заглатывать жидкости, и выполнять несколько действий одновременно, и даже излечивать раны, а ещё я могу менять цвет своих глаз. Смотри, — радужки Дориана становятся огненно-красными.

— Нет уж, верни всё обратно.

— Также я умею готовить, и петь, и танцевать… Не смотри на меня так — это заложено в моей программе! И поднимать тяжести, но это ты знаешь, а при условии некоторых модификаций я могу делать всё то, что умеет любой человек. Джон, я подчёркиваю, всё.

— Прямо уж всё? Что, и…

— Ага.

— Что, прямо как… как сексбот?

— Всё, Джон, абсолютно. — Дориан улыбается, а Джон закатывает глаза.

Джон искренне радуется тому, что получил второй шанс, что получил Дориана. И пусть он не хочет знать, какие таланты на самом деле скрыты в его синтетике, он верит Дориану на слово. Джон не убийца, не психопат, Джон — не Линч, и на сегодня этого более, чем достаточно.

— Ладно, идём. Поедим моей дурацкой лапши, — передразнивает он Дориана, — но не больше, ты слышишь?

— Разумеется, Джон. Я даже не буду к тебе приставать.

— Только попробуй!

— Но ты мне дашь порулить.

— Нет.

— А если я попрошу?

— Всё равно нет.

— Ладно, как скажешь. — Дориан наигранно хмурится, а Джон думает, что абсолютно у каждого должен быть второй шанс. Даже у Дориана.

— Два квартала, не больше.

— Джон, что?

— Ты будешь рулить два квартала.

— Что, правда?

— Если тебе этого мало…

— Нет, всё отлично, всё замечательно! — Дориан сияет от радости и едва не начинает приплясывать, весело мигая светодиодами на лице.

Пожалуй, Джон может смириться с несовершенством системы, хотя бы ради таких вот моментов.


End file.
